User blog:DimensionBro567/Total Drama Red Carpet Episode 1: New people, new injuries!
(Well..... they ''claim ''that there gonna reboot the season but it's like, 2015 and this is getting no where. I have loved Total Drama since I was a child and have always LOVED roleplay. I also love the Hunger Games..... just saying. I wanted to join a total drama roleplay SOOO bad but all of them were closed. Then I found this and the opening was still starting. I created my character and i got in!!!! It was the happiest day of my life :). Now I did the first episode and had some laughs and got my best friend in it too. Unfortunatly we only got 3 episodes and there were alot of problems cuz I thought this thing was gonna be professional and stuff and a few weeks later I was attacked and annoyed by a person who shall not be named, blocking me for days for no good reasons. I finally was in it just to end now. It really pains me to see all of it come to an end. So... I decided to make my own :P. My own Total Drama Red Carpet. Hope you like it n_n? Part 1 If you didnt read that then I'm not sure if were gonna be friends >.> Chris: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. After all the tiring seasons, were starting new! I remember the first episode of this and it makes me wanna cry. Not really! From the Island Veterans, to the World Tour Crushers, to the Revenge of the Island Newbies, to the Pawkitiew Rookies. LOL. Now we have to start all over again. Cant wait to crush their souls >:) Chris: Let's start with the new stuff. This season will be like Total Drama Action but MUCH more dangerous. Sadly, the feds said we have to be serving the players decent food, so no more grub n' stuff. Then they will have to perform movie theme challenges and as usual, the losing team will have to send someone home in the movie theatre elimination ceremony. Te people who are safe get a DVD and that last unlucky fella will go home in where your guessing? THE ELEVATOR OF SHAME! Chef: I dont know why I'm still working for you.... Chris: Let's welcome our contestaaaaants! First we have the former child star Alyssa! Alyssa: Wow. This place isn't that bad..... Oh hey Uncle. Chris: Hey my favorite niece! Aylssa: Aaaaaw :3 Chris: YEET! Anyways the next contestant is SUPER optimistic and is a Mabel 2.0! Her name is Dany! Dany: I see poop everywhere... rats..... and mold everywhere..... AWESOME!!!!! OH MY GOSH CHRIS I FINALLY MET YOU!!!! YASSSSSS. OOOOOH AND YOU MUST BE THE OTHER PLAYER! MY NAME IS DANYYYYYY. Aylssa: Oh, I didnt notice >.> Chris: Anyways.... next up we have..... DEREEEEEK! He's basically another Lighting but is actually nice. Lame right? Derek: 'Sup guys, hows it going? Alyssa: It's going good thanks for asking. :3 DANY: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMGEEEEEE MY NAME IS DANY!!! Derek: Good to know :I Chris: Dont do that again Dany, or you'll be eliminated before the season starts. Dany: lol ok. Chris: Next we have Blanca!!! Blanca: Hey guys. Chris: Then we have Kai, the nice guy with some good athletic skills. Chris: Next is the typical nice guy Daniel and dashing, money dwelling Dylan Chris: We also have Clementine.... who's... a bit creepy and Rosie a girl who's super shy! So dont tempt her... but where's the fun in that? Nevermind tempt her! Rosie: aaaw :( Chris: Next up is the average joe, Phoebe! We also have handsome Marco. Chris: Next we have Hayley the Evil girl. Hayley: *eyeing everyone in a despised way* Chris: Our last 2 are gangster Troy and Camera Fanatic Taylor Taylor: Hey Chris can I take a picture??? Chris: What type of question is that, OF COURSE! *click* *click* Taylor: The first in the album! Can I take a picture of everyone? *takes picture of everyone* AWESOME! Time to make some friends! Chris: I like that kid.... OK todays challenge is the Total Drama Action Classic. THE MONSTER MOVIE!!!! Chris: Now here are the teams. Psychotic Actors: Alyssa, Blanca, Dany, Dylan, Marco, Taylor and Troy Crazed Director: Clementine, Daniel, Derek, Hayley, Kai, Phoebe and Rosie Chris: Now, its time to do go! Chef: CHRIS! WERE OUT OF TIME! THE SHOWS OVER!!!! Chris: Dang it! Will these noobies fall under pressure? Or will they fall of death? Find out next time! On TOTAL... DRAMA... REEEEEED CARPET! Category:Blog posts